Toa of Earth
Toa of Earth was a title given to a Toa who wielded the Element of Earth. Toa of Earth were almost always transformed from a Matoran of Earth, although Onua was an exception. Should a Toa of Earth fulfill his destiny, he would be given the option of sacrificing his power, becoming a Turaga of Earth. If a Toa of any element were to lose their Kanohi, their elemental powers would be halved, and their overall strength greatly weakened. Powers A Toa of Earth's Elemental power gave them near-perfect command over mud and soil. As such, at a basic level they could create, control and absorb the earth beneath their feet. Examples of this included creating walls of compact dirt, forming sinkholes, instantly creating deep tunnels, causing tremors of various magnitudes, and collapsing structures made of earthen materials, such as clay. Additionally, Toa of Earth were naturally quite hardy, easily surpassing most other Toa in raw physical strength. They also possessed excellent night-vision, a useful tool when navigating the dark, underground cities they generally lived within. As a Toa Nuva of Earth, Onua wielded all these same powers on an even greater level than that of a standard Toa of Earth, and boasted a unique ability; He could set up a delayed Elemental Earth attack. Toa of Earth had few weaknesses, as the earth they controlled was almost universally present wherever they travelled. They were however, bothered by extremely bright light, and moved quite slowly on the surface, compared to other types of Toa. They possessed all these abilities on a vastly greater level than a Turaga or Onu-Matoran. Personality and Traits Toa of Earth often had a "strong but silent" type of personality; They did not speak often, but when they did, their words often carried much wisdom. They generally did not act rashly, but rather carefully thinking through the consequences of their actions before carrying them out. However, this sometimes prevented them from reacting quickly enough. Toa of Earth usually wore armor that was black, with various shades of grey as a secondary color. It was also possible for them to have shades of purple or tan as secondary colors. They most often possessed green eyes, representitive of their natural night-vision. All Toa of Earth were male. History Various Toa of Earth came into being using Toa Stones throughout the history of the Matoran Universe, and at one point there were hundreds of Toa in the universe simultaneously, many of them Toa of Earth. But after the Great Cataclysm, their numbers began to dwindle, and only a handful were still alive by the time of the Battle of Bara Magna, including Onua, Nuparu, and Bomonga. "Prototype" During an unspecified time period, an unnamed Toa of Earth was permanently fused together with a Toa of Fire by the Spear of Fusion, becoming the Dark Hunter, Prototype. "Savage" During an unspecified time period, a Toa of Earth who was part of an unknown Toa Team, was captured by the Visorak and subjected to their mutagenic venom. He was transformed into a Toa Hordika, but somehow escaped shortly after, returning to his allies. However, his teammates didn't recognize him anymore, and attacked. His bestial rage intensified his despair, and he spiralled out of control, eventually injuring his entire team greviously. It is unknown what happened directly after the battle, but sometime later he was found by Dark Hunters, who brought him before the "Shadowed One". The leader of the Dark Hunters convinced the broken Toa that his friends had intentionally left him to the Visorak, which drove him to insanity. Given the codename "Savage", the ex-Toa of Earth became a brutal Dark Hunter, who was occasionally locked away due to uncontrollable bouts of rage and violence. Toa Bomonga Bomonga, a Toa Hagah of Earth, was part of the Toa team set to protect Makuta Teridax early in the Matoran Universe's history. He was one of the first Toa to realize Teridax's treachery, after discovering that the Makuta had stolen the Kanohi Avohkii, alongside his Toa Hagah allies. Shortly after, Bomonga and his entire team were transformed into the Rahaga by Ex-Dark Hunter, Roodaka. Over 1000 years later, Roodaka was coerced by the Toa Nuva into undoing her actions against the Hagah, and thus Bomonga, and his Rahaga-brothers and sister, were returned to their original state. He wore the Great Mask of Growth. Toa Mangai During an unspecified time period, an unnamed Onu-Matoran was transformed into a Toa of Earth, and joined the Toa Mangai under Lhikan's leadership. He fought alongside the other 10 Toa, including Lhikan, Nidhiki, Tuyet and Naho, against the Kanohi Dragon in Metru Nui, taking nearly a month to subdue it. 1000 years later he was also present and active during the Toa\Dark Hunter War, which he survived. 2000 years after the war, he was one of the 8 Toa Mangai sent out on false missions by Teridax, in the form of Turaga Dume, and was killed by "Eliminator", alongside Toa Naho and the Matoran Chronicler Kodan, near the Coastal Gates of Metru Nui. He wore the Great Mask of Speed, which was the only thing left behind after the group's collective murder. Toa Whenua Whenua ''was once the Toa Metru of Earth, gaining his powers from a Toa Stone created by Lhikan. He defended Onu-Metru from the Morbuzahk, fought against the Vahki, and was mutated by the Visorak into a half-beast Hordika, alongside his Toa-brothers and sister. After finding the legendary rahi, Keetongu, Whenua was returned to his original form, and went on to help lead the Matoran of Metru Nui to a safer place. Upon reaching the island of Mata Nui, he, alongside the other Toa Metru, sacrificed his Toa power in order to awaken the slumbering Matoran, becoming a Turaga in the process. He wore the Great Mask of Night-Vision as a Toa, and later, the Noble version as a Turaga. Toa Onua ''Onua, the most well known Toa of Earth, was created by Artakha as a member of the Toa Mata. He was later transformed into a Toa Nuva, and he was present during many of the most important events in the more recent history of the Matoran Universe, from the awakening of the Bohrok Swarms and the great exodus of Mata Nui, to the conquering of the universe by Makuta Teridax and the reformation of Spherus Magna. He most famously wore the Great Mask of Strength, which later transformed alongside him into a Kanohi Nuva. Toa Nuparu Nuparu was a brilliant Onu-Matoran living on the island of Mata Nui, long before he became a Toa. He was a genius inventor who created many innovative machines and tools for his people to use while digging in the mines, and during the Bohrok wars, he also built the Boxors. Sometime later, after the defeat of the Rahkshi and the arrival of the seventh Toa, Nuparu travelled with Mata Nui's other inhabitants to Metru Nui. Only a few months after arriving on Metru Nui, he and a team of other Matoran led by Jaller, departed to find and rescue the Toa Nuva, who had been imprisoned on Voya Nui by the Piraka, during their search for the Mask of Life. During the voyage, he and his team were transformed by the Red Star into the Toa Inika, the heroes destined to retrieve the fabled Kanohi. They succeeded in freeing the Toa Nuva from the Piraka, as well as the Mask of Life from Vezon's clutches, however it fell into the ocean, sinking deep into the darkness of the Pit. Following, the Mask of Life transformed the Inika into the Toa Mahri, allowing them to survive the crushing depths. After much conflict, Nuparu and his team retrieved the Kanohi Ignika, and he was present to acknowledge that it was Matoro's destiny to save Mata Nui's life. Shortly before his death, Matoro transported Nuparu and his team back to Metru Nui, returning their ability to breath air in the process. There he witnessed the ascension of Teridax alongside many of his allies. He wore the Great Mask of Flight as a Toa Inika, and later, the Great Mask of Stealth, as a Toa Mahri. Post-Reformation After Teridax's death, the few remaining Toa of Earth evacuated onto Spherus Magna, where they aided in the construction effort to build new homes for the many refugees of the Matoran Universe. Known Toa of Earth Below is a list of the known Toa of Earth: *Onua - Toa Mata/Toa Nuva *Whenua - Formerly a Toa Metru and briefly a Toa Hordika; currently a Turaga *Nuparu - Toa Inika/Toa Mahri *"Prototype" - Half Toa of Earth fusion; currently a Dark Hunter *Bomonga - Teridax's Toa Hagah team *An unnamed Toa Mangai of Earth - Deceased Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008